ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian (User Warriors)
Guardians ''are a powerful race of primodial beings of the User Warriors omniverse. They're the governing bodies of that realm but they aren't gods in the sense that they are not worshipped. They are just immortal, and have almost limitless power. All guardians all have a common ancestor, Banyuu who created the whole omniverse and the first guardians. They govern all creation and guardians are made to protect a certain element, concept, etc.Most of them are good, but some are bad, like Meiun and the Kurayami. This race plays a vital role in the series. A member of this race created the mysterious BSG Balls. Background (From the first chapter of UW: Prequel) It started in the beginning. The Omniverse had just come into existance. Banyuu, its creator and protector, the ultimate being, was giving it depth. He created ultiverses, ultraverses, multiverses, heaven and hell and finally an infinite amount of universes. With these things, he created guardians and natives to protect them. And with that, he fell into a deep rest, telling his 'children' that he'd awake when his "home would be reborn through a revolution that would change his home." Uchuu, guardian of universes, created a special universe in the image of the guardians. The universe was the universe the Z-Fighters fought in and the one where the Kais had their base. Just as his father, Uchuu created guardians of the universe. Among them was Aku, guardian of anti-matter. Uchuu's brother, Meiun had seen his brother's progress and sucess with his universe and attempted to make his own. But this universe was made for the sole purposes of being better than Uchuu's and being the strongest universe in the omniverse, so it didn't work. Universes can't be created with evil intentions. Meiun was angered by this and travelled to Uchuu's universe, unknown to Uchuu himself. On the way, he recruited other evil natives/guardians to help him rule the omniverse. Meiun then made his way to Uchuu's universe. Meanwhile, Aku had defected from the order of the guardians of Uchuu's universe because the anti-matter had taken over his heart, making him evil. Meiun soon recruited Aku for this reason, and sent him throughout Uchuu's universe, becoming Aku the destoryer. Uchuu couldn't interfere without destorying the universe he had worked hard to create. Aku travelled from planet to planet possessing beings and using them to destory their own planets. He would use the beings for different periods of time, ditching or destorying them when they ran out of use. Meiun watched from the shadows, dodging Uchuu's silent fury. Aku once possessed Chilled and his family and had left them damaged (Thus Chilled's family being evil forever). Aku watched as the events of DBZ, DBGT and another series happened. He also watched as many races come back from near extinction, including the saiyans. He watched as Pyron, another guardian, helped save his realm (Hell), from complete destruction. He soon (over half century after DBZ) made his way to planet Draco, to cause more chaos and destruction... ''More Coming Soon. Appearance They have a variety of appearances and can appear anyway they want. But most guardians are seen as huge, gigantic titans. Power This race is the strongest of all time. They're the masters of what they are the guardian of and have almost limitless power. They are godlike in this respect and no being has ever come close to beating them. Series Prequel User Warriors Sequel List of Guardians Original Banyuu: Guardian/creator of the omniverse, father of all things. Considered the strongest being of this race. He is currently in a deep sleep, waiting for the time he will be needed again. He was the first guardian to ever live, seemingly to have emerged from nothingness. First Generation These guardians were directly created after the omniverse by Banyuu: Uchuu: the guardian/creator of universes and one of the first generation guardians. He governs universes, including the Z-Fighter one. He is one of the mentors of Chix, and a very powerful being. Pyron: ''the guardian of hell and fire. He is also a first generation guardian and isn't all that bad, unlike the realm he governs. He is also a very powerful being and a mentor to Chix. He has a rivalry with his brother, Hydro. ''Hydro: the guardian of water and a first generation guardian. He has helped life developed in many universes and works with his brothers to create them. He is also one of Chix's mentors. Theruo: the guardian of life itself, the Lord of the Wild and a first generation guardian. He has helped life develop in universes, and works with his brothers to create them. He is Chix's most important mentor. Aero: the guardian of wind. Nicknamed the Eye of the Hurricane and the Sweeping Gust of the Comsos, he is the master of all winds. He is a powerful guardian and a mentor to Chix. Quake: the guardian of the earth itself. Nicknamed Earthshaker, he isn't just the guardian of the planet, but of the element of Earth. He is a powerful guardian like the others of the first, and he is a mentor of Chix. Meiun: ''the embodiment of greed for power himself. He is evil and plots to take over all of creation. ???: The guardian of the BSG balls. ''Aether: the guardian of light and lightning. Works hand in hand with Pyron. Second Generation These include the guardians created by the first for different things in the universes that Uchuu created. Some are weaker versions of the first (such as water guardians for a specfic universe are weaker than Hydro himself): Kiryoku: ''the guardian of energy. He serves in the Universal Council and has helped life develop. He is also the brother of Aku. ''Aku: the guardian of antimatter. He defected from the Universal Council and joined Meiun because it was in his nature. He is also a member of the Kurayami. He was defeated by Chix in the original series but was revived by Meiun in the sequel. His heart is an important part of the Kurayami's plan for domination. Honorary This includes beings who were elavated to the status of a guardian (the title). They aren't necessarily as strong, but they are very powerful for their race: Goku: the guardian of Saiyans and the first honorary guardian. Goku is a legend throughout the omniverse for his great deeds as a Z-Fighter. When he died, he was made the honorary guardian of his race and his race was restored. He will be resurrected by Chix and Data to fight the Kurayami. The Dragon Lord: the guardian of Dracoians and dragons. He was elavated to this status when he died because he helped create peace with the Dracoians' Dragon ancestors and is a legend among the Dracoians and is considered the strongest one of history. As a result, he was ressurected by Chix & Data centuries later to help fight the Kurayami. Chix: ''the third and lastest honorary guardian. He is the guardian of humans and the main character of the series. He is currently the student of the first generation guardians and is the secret weapon in the force against the Kurayami. He has a wild potential and is also known as a great legend, like Goku. ''Note; there are more than these, they are just ones known so far. Category:Dragon Ball: User Warriors Category:Dragon Ball User Warriors Category:Race created by Chix777 Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Godlike Category:Powerful Character Category:Aliens Category:Fan Made Races Category:Villains